


Fat Gas Fail

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: KARR tries to inject KITT with fat gas, only for it to go wrong.
Kudos: 2





	Fat Gas Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KARR grinned as he looked at the packed parking lot. He had recently acquired a new gadget known as Fat Gas, which would make anyone KARR wanted a big blob. It would start with them swelling up, getting bigger and bigger, until they were a ballooned parody of their former selves. As he scanned the parking lot, he was able to pick KITT out. He couldn’t wait to fire that dart at him and make him a huge blimp. However, he was so busy thinking about what might be that he didn’t notice that he had poked himself with it.

It just felt like a small scratch, as he felt every day, so he didn’t think that anything was amiss. “Oh wow, KITT will be so big once I’m done with him! He’ll be so big that he can’t move! It’ll be so funny that I’ll be able to drive away whilst he’ll need several tow trucks to get him back to the Foundation!” As he began to laugh, he felt his frame creak and groan. He was horrified as he realised that he had accidentally launched the dart and now he had to pay the price for his mistake.

His interior began to swell up, the plush fabric seats groaning as they were slowly inflated thanks to the fat gas. The headliner began to swell up and strain, slowly sagging downwards as it filled up with the gas. The dashboard and steering wheel strained and heaved as they too began to expand. This was swiftly followed by the carpets blowing up as the pedals began to get sucked in, causing the pedals to be engulfed by the carpet until they were nothing more than three silver slits, buried in a slowly growing mass. KARR groaned, feeling very strange indeed.

His exterior didn’t take long, and it quickly followed suit, the doors being the first to suffer as they began to grow, thanks to the gas easily finding its way in. His door mirrors began to sink into the bodywork, as he began to grow fatter at a gradually increasing pace. His door handles started to sink into the bulging black metal, mirroring the pedals in his cabin. His hood and aft began to swell up as well, with his tyres quickly following suit. It was clear that he would end up very fat soon if he carried on expanding.

He had tried twice to shut off the gas, and he had failed on both of those occasions. He groaned and tried his best to deal with the inflation, but it was really annoying. He felt powerless, and all he could do was watch on as his front end grew more and more. He felt his sides and aft grow bigger too. It seemed that he was expanding at a much faster pace, and he wiggled in surprise, before bouncing on his shocks as a large blast of air was pumped into his aft, making him look very comical indeed!

KARR’s interior had ballooned immensely, and he now felt more accepting of his bigger frame. He began to bounce on his fat tyres, all the while his interior was creaking and groaning as the swollen seats and dashboard were fighting for space. This wasn’t helped by the sagging headliner, which was doing a good job of crushing the seats into oblivion. KARR didn’t care and he laughed as he bounced on his shocks a bit more, feeling very happy with how big and fat he was getting. He began to wonder if he would be able to get any bigger.

Somehow, KARR had gotten drunk from the fat gas. It seemed that the gas must have had a little something extra added to it. His suspension was reaching maximum limit, and with a loud creak, he dropped to the floor, letting out a small fart. Normally he wouldn’t be gassy, but he had consumed a very large amount. He didn’t care what happened though. All he wanted to do was get as fat as possible and maybe stink up the entire parking lot whilst he was doing it. He tried to lift himself back up, only to find he couldn’t.

His underside was the next part of him to swell up. It seemed that the bottom half wanted to match the top half. He grunted as he rocked around and began to blast out loud and brassy farts in the parking lot. It seemed that the gas made him very gassy! He didn’t care though, as he continually bounced around and groaned, laughing a bit as he blasted out fart after fart, not caring if anyone saw him or heard. His underside had swollen up so much that it was raising him up, pushing him off the parking lot floor.

The cars around KARR began to be affected by the fat gas, with a bright red Chevrolet Suburban beginning to inflate, and letting out loud and brassy farts, whilst a nearby Ford LTD also began to blow up and drop to the floor. Other cars and trucks in the parking lot and all KARR could do was sit there and chuckle, not caring what happened to him now. This was brilliant! He watched as the Chevy nearby grew into a massive truck blimp as it blasted out brassy farts, whilst the Ford collapsed to the ground and began to groan.

All of the inflating, rocking around, laughter and farting had worn KARR out, so he decided to go into a blissful sleep mode. He didn’t care who saw or what happened, and he began to slowly enter sleep mode as he was relaxed by the sound of various trucks and cars inflating and crashing to the ground, before they let out a loud fart from their exhausts. KARR blissfully entered sleep mode, listening to sounds of creaking seats, straining metal and groaning rubber as the parking lot quickly turned into a blimp lot. Hopefully all of this was easily fixed.


End file.
